Call Me Maybe
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Espiando o vizinho de novo, Anna? - o moreno entrou no quarto, vendo a irmã abaixada, as bochechas com a mesma coloração do cabelo.'


**N/a:** Essa fic surgiu depois de eu escutar pela milésima vez a música da Carly Rae Jepsen, tudo por causa da minha irmã, aí eu lembrei do clipe e fiz isso aqui... Enfim, por esse motivo a fic é dela, mesmo que ela não vá ler, eu acho. Hahaha'

* * *

 **Call Me Maybe**

Lá estava ela de novo, observando seu vizinho, que recentemente se mudara pra casa da frente, puxar a camisa para cima, depois enroscando-a na calça, revelando os músculos bem talhados. Deixou que seus olhos cobiçassem o corpo másculo dele, o cabelo loiro estava cortado em estilo militar, deixando-o com um ar sério que quase a fazia delirar, os olhos verdes e expressivos compenetrados no serviço que fazia no gramado, os lábios avermelhados que constantemente eram umedecidos pela língua, aquela pele pouco bronzeada, que ia perdendo a cor ao chegar no baixo ventre, escondido pela calça jeans clara, ele usava coturnos nos pés.

Olhar para ele era com estar no Paraíso, só que mil vezes melhor.

Dean era um pecado! Com certeza era um deus do sexo.

Mordeu os lábios admirando o homem, ele era tão perfeito. Foi quando Dean virou o rosto em direção a janela da vizinha e sorriu, fazendo Anna abaixar-se rapidamente, escondendo-se debaixo da janela com as bochechas vermelhas por ter sido pega na contemplação ao novo vizinho.

_Espiando o vizinho de novo, Anna? - o moreno entrou no quarto, vendo a irmã abaixada, as bochechas com a mesma coloração do cabelo.

_Cas! - ela grunhiu, colocando a mão sobre o peito. - Que susto! ... E eu não estou fazendo nada demais. - defendeu-se, os olhos azuis arregalados.

_Nada demais é? - perguntou, rindo da afobação da irmã. - Não acredito que está fazendo isso de novo.

Anna revirou os olhos, mas então levantou-se um pouco, o suficiente para espiar mais uma vez, ignorando Castiel que continuava parado no batente da porta. O moreno não se conteve de curiosidade e aproximou-se da irmã, espiando pela janela o loiro que tinha se tornado a paixonite de Anna.

Viu quando uma mulher mais velha e loira abriu a porta da casa, entregando a ele uma garrafa de água, que retribuiu o gesto com um grande sorriso. Castiel ficou admirando a visão de um Dean tomando água, para depois jogar um pouco pelo corpo, a fim de aliviar o calor que fazia aquela tarde.

Castiel estaria mentindo se dissesse que Dean não era bonito, lindo.

_Lindo. - Anna suspirou, como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos do irmão, os olhos grudados na figura de Dean, que voltou a cortar a grama enquanto assoviava.

_É sim. - Castiel concordou, mas conteve o suspiro. - Você está babando, precisa de um lenço? - perguntou, ao ver a boca aberta da ruiva.

_Ah, cale a boca. - e revirou os olhos.

Castiel riu e saiu do quarto, indo pra cozinha para comer alguma coisa enquanto esperava Balthazar e Gabriel, para que pudessem jogar videogame. Miguel entrou junto com Lúcifer, os dois tagarelando sobre que faculdade escolher, quando notaram a presença do irmão menor.

_Cas... Pensei que estava na garagem com Balthy e Gabe. - Miguel levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Ah, não, eles foram comprar doce, Gabe disse que precisa de muita energia para jogar. - e deu de ombros. - Eu estava com a Anna.

_Não vi ela hoje. - Lúcifer comentou, agachando na frente da geladeira, encarando as três latinhas de refrigerante. - Fanta laranja, Miguel? - perguntou, vendo o outro concordar.

_Ela estava grudada na janela de novo. - comentou, vendo Miguel voltar a prestar atenção no que dizia.

Foi quando Gabriel e Balthazar entraram, duas sacolas nas mãos.

_Quem estava na janela? - Gabriel perguntou, o pirulito na boca e os olhos curiosos fitavam o rosto de Castiel.

_Anna. - respondeu, dando de ombros, como se não fosse importante.

_Ela estava espiando o vizinho de novo? - Balthazar se intrometeu, adorava uma intriga. - Ela está tão iludida!

_Que vizinho? - Miguel fechou a cara, era o mais velho de todos, por isso era o mais superprotetor.

_Dean Winchester. - Gabriel respondeu, vendo Lúcifer fazer uma careta.

_Já não gosto dele. - disse o mais velho.

_Oras, não é nada demais. Ele é bem legal, conversei com ele e o irmão esses dias. - Gabriel continuou. - O outro é Sam, mais alto, mais moreno, mais sexy...

_Tá, tá. - Miguel rolou os olhos.

_Ela é muito nova para estar pensando essas coisas... Ele é mais velho que ela, com certeza deve ter uma namorada. - Lúcifer opinou.

_Não, ele não tem. - disse e deu mais uma lambida no pirulito. - Eu perguntei. - e então deu um risinho, como se soubesse de mais alguma coisa que mais ninguém ali sabia.

Castiel acabou perdendo o interesse na conversa, ele não queria ficar falando sobre o vizinho gostoso, que cortava grama sem camisa, então apenas saiu da cozinha, puxando os dois irmão juntos para que fossem jogar, Miguel e Lúcifer voltaram ao papo das faculdades.

.

Gabriel enfiou mais um monte de jujubas na boca, os olhos encarando a tela enquanto ditava comandos para Castiel, dizendo o que ele devia fazer para vencer Balthazar, deixando o outro irritado por precisar recorrer a alguns macetes.

Miguel entrou na garagem e jogou-se no sofá que tinha ali, roubou uma das jujubas de Gabriel, mas o irmão estava tão concentrado que nem mesmo percebeu, apenas continuou gritando ordens para Castiel, que entortava-se a medida que seu bonequinho avançava para cima do bonequinho de Balthazar. Lúcifer também se juntou a eles, mas logo embrenhou-se mais pro fundo da garagem sorrindo ao ver sua velha guitarra no canto. Chamou Miguel e os dois lembraram de quanto tinham uma banda de garagem, junto com Gabriel. Eles nem ao menos sabiam porque tinham parado de tocar.

_Ei, Gabe! - Lúcifer apontou a bateria empoeirada quando Gabriel olhou em sua direção, e então sorriu. - A gente devia tocar alguma coisa... Já faz algum tempo.

_É mesmo. - concordou, se aproximando, vendo o nome da banda deles escrito na bateria. - 'Os Arcanjos'... Cara, a gente devia ter escolhido um nome melhor.

Estavam tão distraídos que quando Balthazar gritou 'Vitória', se assustaram e Gabriel bufou. Tinha apostado que Castiel venceria.

_Gabe, você vai lavar a louça pelos próximos dois meses! - Balthazar gritou empolgado e Castiel olhou para o irmão como se pedisse desculpas, mas Gabriel apenas deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

Foi quando Anna apareceu, dizendo que o pai deles tinha chegado e que era para eles irem jantar.

Miguel, Lúcifer e Gabriel marcaram de limpar os instrumentos e tocar alguma coisa depois do almoço, no outro dia e Castiel ficou animado pra poder participar, fazendo os mais velhos concordarem em deixar que ele cantasse uma música. Mas apenas uma.

.

Chuck saia cedo para trabalhar, até mesmo no sábado, por isso a casa ficava inteiramente para seus 'anjinhos'. Depois do almoço, Castiel não parava quieto, perguntando constantemente quando é que eles iam até a garagem para tocar, fazendo os três irmãos mais velhos, suspirarem e rumarem pra lá, mesmo com a preguiça dominando seus corpos.

Lúcifer estava terminando de ajustar a guitarra e o baixo de Miguel, enquanto o outro ajudava Gabriel a puxar a bateria um pouco mais para frente. Castiel sentado no sofá, não se aguentava de ansiedade pra poder cantar, ele realmente gostava.

Decidiram ir até a cozinha fazer um lanche e Miguel pediu para Castiel chamar Anna. O moreno subiu as escadas, já prevendo onde a irmã estaria, abriu a porta e perguntou se ela queria comer algo, mas ela nem mesmo lhe deu atenção.

_Anna está obcecada pelo nosso vizinho. - reclamou, sentando-se e Miguel lhe empurrou um copo de limonada. - Ela só fica naquela maldita janela olhando pra ele... Ela devia arrumar um namorado.

_Eu não a culpo. - Gabriel disse, comendo um pedaço de bolo. - Ele é muito bonito... Você já viu ele fazendo musculação? - perguntou, arregalando os olhos para dar ênfase as suas palavras. - Deus! É uma perdição!

Castiel corou furiosamente e Miguel entortou os lábios, enquanto Lúcifer apenas ignorava o irmão.

_Gabriel, olha os modos... Somos seus irmãos. - Miguel ralhou. - Não fique falando essas coisas... O Cas está aqui. - e apontou o irmão, mas Gabriel apenas riu escandaloso.

_Cas?! Você acha que o Cas não tem esses pensamentos pelo nosso vizinho também? - e riu mais.

_Gabe! - foi a vez do moreno menor reclamar, corando ainda mais e arrependendo-se amargamente por ter contado para Gabriel um sonho que teve depois de ver o vizinho cortando grama no dia anterior.

Miguel tinha se virado para Castiel, pronto para pedir esclarecimentos sobre aquilo quando Balthazar entrou, interrompendo.

_Nossa irmã Anna está pagando mico. - disse, um sorriso debochado no rosto.

_O que? - Miguel, Gabriel e Castiel falaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Lúcifer apenas se virou para o outro.

_Ela tá lá fora lavando o velho Calhambeque do pai e se insinuando para o Dean. - falou. - Nada apropriado... Tenho pena dele por estar vendo aquilo.

Gabriel gargalhou, Castiel e Lúcifer tinham os olhos arregalados e Miguel enrugou a testa, os olhos escurecendo de repente.

_Se eu matá-la e depois matá-lo, vou ser preso? - perguntou, as mãos apertando-se.

_Provavelmente, afinal, ciúmes de irmão não conta como defesa. - Gabriel riu, estava se divertindo muito.

Miguel levantou enquanto ia em direção a saída da casa, Castiel foi logo atrás, curioso, sendo seguido por Balthazar e Gabriel, depois Lúcifer que resmungou algo sobre ter que estar lá para segurar Miguel e impedi-lo de fazer qualquer bobagem.

Anna estava quase debruçada em cima do carro vermelho, lavando-o enquanto vestia um shortinho cinza e uma blusa branca, olhava de maneira maliciosa para Dean que, do outro lado da rua, ajustava algo em seu carro, um imponente Impala 67, o loiro estava com fones de ouvido impedindo-o de escutar qualquer outro barulho.

Castiel mordeu os lábios assim que seus olhos encontraram Dean sujo de graxa e vestindo apenas uma calça jeans, também machada.

Ele não podia culpar a irmã por tentar chamar a atenção daquele Deus grego.

_Deus... Eu queria tanto ser adotado, nessas horas. - Balthazar disse envergonhado pela irmã.

Lúcifer fazia uma cara de desgosto e Miguel parecia ter perdido a capacidade da fala, enquanto Gabriel ria balançando a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse a melhor piada do ano.

Castiel voltou seu olhar para Anna novamente, ela estava em cima do carro agora, passava a esponja pela lataria e depois apertava espalhando espuma pra todo o canto, tinha toda a camisa branca molhada e até nos cabelos vermelhos tinha espuma.

Dean limpou a mão na lateral da calça e olhou na direção de Anna, que fez uma cara engraçada, mas que pretendia ser sexy, fazendo o loiro rir e balançar a cabeça, Castiel podia jurar que não existia ser mais bonito na Terra do que aquele homem loiro, suspirou.

_Anna! - o grito de Miguel se seguiu de um coro de gargalhadas, que interromperam sua reflexão.

Com o susto, Anna arregalou os olhos para Miguel, indo ao chão em seguida.

Miguel tinha o semblante fechado, Castiel tinha a mão na boca e os outros três riam descontrolados, até mesmo Lúcifer, que era fechado acabou se dobrando de tanto rir da situação da irmã.

O loiro atravessou a rua e foi até a garota, preocupado. Anna continuava no chão, assim que ele se aproximou, passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva e chamando-a baixinho, ela abriu os olhos devagar, sorrindo para Dean e encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes, que quase se fecharam ao retribuir o sorriso da ruiva.

_Está tudo bem, Anna? - Dean perguntou e ela apenas deu um sorriso em resposta, nem mesmo estranhando o fato dele saber seu nome.

Dean estendeu sua mão para ela e Anna prontamente a pegou, sem parar de sorrir, e Dean apenas sorriu de volta.

Castiel revirou os olhos pra cena.

_Vamos pra garagem... Não tem nada interessante pra ver por aqui. - disse, se sentindo irritado sem razão.

Gabriel deu um risinho, sendo acompanhado por Balthazar que trocou um olhar cúmplice com o irmão.

_Ah, vamos lá! - Balthazar saltitou empolgado e Castiel entortou o nariz.

_É! Talvez ele queira ouvir a gente tocar. - Gabriel falou, saltitando para o lado de Balthazar, como se tivessem ensaiado.

_Não. - Castiel disse e olhou para Miguel. - Não... Por favor!

Miguel olhou para Dean e Anna, o loiro olhava o cotovelo da ruiva e ela apenas ria bobamente, chacoalhando a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto dizia que não sentia nada doer.

_Ele parece estar ocupado. - Lúcifer disse, antes que Miguel pudesse falar. - Vamos pra garagem.

Castiel foi na frente, nada animado pra cantar agora, Lúcifer logo atrás, puxando Miguel que encarava Dean com os olhos apertados, Gabriel veio logo depois mexendo em suas baquetas, mas então virou-se para trás e piscou para o outro irmão, que ficou.

Logo Gabriel sentou-se, batendo em alguns pratos, depois perguntando que música tocariam. Miguel apenas deu de ombros colocando o suporte do baixo no pescoço e depois olhou Lúcifer que dedilhava a guitarra.

_Escolhe Cas. - Lúcifer falou, sem nem mesmo levantar o olhar.

O moreno mordeu os lábios, nenhuma música boa vindo em sua mente, até que lembrou-se de uma, que Gabriel vivia resmungando. Decidiu-se por essa e os irmão concordaram, logo começando a tocar.

Castiel fechou os olhos e começou a cantar, sua voz era rouca e melodiosa, o que fez os irmãos sorrirem e se entreolharem, apreciando a voz do mais novo deles. Estava quase no refrão quando abriu os olhos e viu Balthazar entrar saltitante na garagem, acompanhado de uma Anna não muito feliz e um Dean apenas com a calça machada de graxa.

Castiel perdeu-se por alguns segundos, desconfortável, vendo Dean sorrir enquanto olhava para eles, mesmo que sentisse aqueles olhos verdes apenas em si. Logo se recompôs, voltando a cantar como fazia antes.

Dean observava tudo com um sorriso, balançando o corpo no ritmo da música, meio desajeitado e quando a música acabou Anna sorriu e Dean bateu palmas também sorrindo.

_Vocês são muito bons! - disse, a voz rouca e grave enchendo o ambiente e eles agradeceram.

_Nah! - Gabriel exclamou. - Estamos enferrujados, já fazia um tempo que a gente não tocava... E também foi a primeira vez que o Cas cantou com a gente.

O loiro pareceu impressionado.

_Você é ótimo. - disse, os olhos verdes presos no rosto do moreno, que sorriu timidamente, sentindo as bochechas avermelharem.

Anna tratou de pegar uma caneta que tinha por ali, anotando num papel rosa o número de seu celular, para que Dean pudesse levar consigo quando fosse embora, mas então Gabriel pegou a caneta de sua mão.

Dean também tinha pedido uma caneta e Gabriel entregou a ele, os números do telefone eram anotados com vagareza, e Anna aumentou o sorriso em seu rosto, mas ele logo se desfez quando o loiro caminhou em direção a Castiel, com um sorriso bonito no rosto, estendendo o papel pra ele.

Miguel abriu a boca em um perfeito 'O', Lúcifer arqueou uma sobrancelha, Balthazar e Gabriel trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram, enquanto Anna arregalava ainda mais os olhos azuis.

Castiel olhou do papel para o rosto de Dean e então para o papel de novo e de novo para o loiro.

_Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade pra falar com você. - ele disse, e mais no canto Lúcifer segurou Miguel que tencionou ir de encontro ao loiro atrevido.

_Falar comigo? - Castiel conseguiu articular e viu o loiro afirmar.

_É... Eu sempre vejo você.

Castiel olhou para o papel ainda estendido em sua direção e pegou. Quando abriu o papel leu os números e então voltou a olhar o loiro.

_Me liga. - ele disse e mordeu os lábios. - Se quiser, é claro. - sorriu e então piscou para o moreno. - Eu ia adorar... Conhecer você melhor.

Dean deu as costas para eles, acenando e sumindo pra fora da garagem. Anna olhou para Castiel e depois pra porta da garagem, quase não acreditando no que seus olhos viram.

_Ele não vai te conhecer melhor! - Miguel rugiu de algum lugar, mas Castiel não se importou, apenas sorriu.

Lúcifer girou os olhos, dizendo para Miguel parar de ser tão ciumento e que Castiel tinha todo direito de ligar para Dean, se ele quisesse. Foi quando todos os irmãos olharam para o moreno, como se perguntassem se ele queria e a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi dar um breve aceno e um sorriso.

Balthazar e Gabriel bateram as mãos, comemorando, Lúcifer soltou Miguel, que estava com uma cara zangada, resmungando algo sobre Dean ter que vir depois e pedir permissão para o pai deles e depois para os outro irmãos, o que arrancou mais risadas de Gabriel e Balthazar.

Anna continuava com os olhos arregalados.

_É uma pena o irmão dele, Sam, não ser gay também. - Gabriel lamentou. - Ele faz muito o meu tipo.

Balthazar girou os olhos, e os outros irmãos imitaram seu gesto, conhecendo bem como Gabriel era. Todos entraram em casa, Castiel ainda apertava fortemente o papel com os números de Dean.

Ele com certeza ligaria.


End file.
